Polycarbonate resins are engineering plastics having excellent mechanical strength, heat resistance, transparency, and the like, and therefore can be used in the manufacture of various products such as automobile parts, computer housings, other office devices, and the like.
Branched polycarbonate resin is largely required for blow-molding or high fluid injection-molding. Accordingly, branched polycarbonate resin has been the subject of much research to develop a product which can maintain the same excellent advantages of polycarbonate resin such as impact strength, mechanical strength, and heat resistance.